criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In the Land of Blood and Honey
'''In the Land of Blood and Honey '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Through Time and Space. It takes place in Balkans 1990s time period and it's 7th case of the game, also the first one to take place in Balkans 1990s. Plot After finding Junia Tertia's killer, the team headed back to 2029 to see if history got messed up. P.A.R.A.D.O.X scientists have told the team that everything will be fine as long as Cleopatra and Julius Caesar don't return to Rome or Egypt. The team headed to their time machine where they found General Mark Antony. Panicking, Hope Daniels asked him why he followed them. Antony said that a crazy woman with purple hair forced him to get in and locked the door. Team knew that woman is South Brine and she probably complicated things even more because team meddled in her plans. Before they could do anything, their time machine detected a time ripple in Sarajevo, year 1992. Since they had to wait for their machine to charge before they could return Antony to his timeline, the team decided to go to Sarajevo first. At Baščaršija (Sarajevo's old bazaar), team found a hanged body of a police officer Daniel Vukojevic. Team questioned 3 people, college professor and war criminal Biljana Plavsic, victim's girlfriend and artist Ajla Ekmecic and shisha bar owner Steve Srebnik before heading back to precinct, where lab chief Zoe Riaki told them that Mark Antony set their kitchen on fire. After extinguishing the fire and leaving Antony with Nives Blake, team investigated Disco Club where Daniel was last night and they found a watch that was his gift from antique shop owner Mustafa Kapetanovic, and team found a picture of Daniel and his friend, firefighter Lejla Zahirovic. After investigating Daniel's apartment, team interrogated Ajla, who said that she rejected Daniel's proposal and unintentionally broke his heart, and they spoke to Biljana, who didn't liked the idea of Daniel dating a Bosnian girl. When the team returned to precinct, they found out that Steve Srebnik and Mustafa Kapetanovic are having a fight on the street. Team went there and saw Mustafa accussing Steve of Daniel's death because of their argument few days ago. When asked about this, Steve said that Daniel accussed him of being a man whore after drunk Steve danced with Ajla in the disco few days ago. The team then investigated Baščaršija again and found out that Mustafa also had an argument with Daniel after Daniel convicted him for drunk driving even though Mustafa was not drunk. They also spoke to Lejla, who couldn't get any rest at night because she has a baby girl at home and Daniel always listened to loud music that kept both Lejla and her baby awake for days. Soon after returning to precinct, the team found enough evidence to arrest Ajla for her boyfriend's murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Ajla said that she couldn't be seen with a Serbian guy since she would disgrace the family name. After rejecting his proposal, she still couldn't get rid of him. She explained that she had to break up with him for her own safety, so she invited him to Baščaršija. When she explained her situation, Daniel freaked out and didn't wanted to split up with Ajla. Wanting to save her reputation, Ajla knocked him out from behind and hung him up on Baščaršija. Hope was disgusted because Ajla killed him just because of that and predicted that she could serve around 25 years in prison. A little while later, team found out that South was convincing Biljana and her friends in high places to demolish Sarajevo after Daniel's murder. Team spoke to Biljana about this, but she said that Bosnians need to pay for killing a Serbian. The team then investigated Baščaršija hoping to find out more about South's plans. There, they found a train ticket by Lorenzo Sommeur, another member of this dangerous conspiracy, meaning that Lorenzo must be here after causing an incident in Rome. Brent Armstrong tried to locate him and found out that South, Lorenzo and Ruby Payne's boss (The Puppeteer) actually wants to make a New World Order by messing up certain events in history (like making Egypt win Battle of Actium). Meanwhile, Hope Daniels informed the team that somebody has stolen her cash and time machine keys while she was in shisha bar. The team went there and found out that a Russian catburglar named Ekaterina Romanova actually stole Hope's money. Mark Antony managed to catch her before escaping with Hope's money and time machine keys. After all these events, the team decided that they must make sure that nothing goes wrong in Balkan 1990s since The Puppeteer has more events to ruin. While Hope and player were talking with chief, Brent came into Chief's office and said that The Puppeteer actually owns a mansion in 1990s and he managed to locate it... Summary Victim: * Daniel Vukojevic (found hanged at Baščaršija in Sarajevo). Murder Weapon: * Hiking Rope Killer: * Ajla Ekmecic Suspects BPlavsicTTASC7.png|Biljana Plavsic AEkmecicTTASC7.png|Ajla Ekmecic SSrebnikTTASC7.png|Steve Srebnik MKapetanovicTTASC7.png|Mustafa Kapetanovic LZahirovicTTASC7.png|Lejla Zahirovic Quasi-suspect(s) HDanielsTTASC3.png|Hope Daniels ERomanovaTTASC7.png|Ekaterina Romanova Killer's Profile * The killer eats sunflower seeds. * The killer wears work boots. * The killer smokes cigarettes. * The killer has a mole. * The killer has scratches. Crime Scenes